The Carol Calls
by SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7
Summary: A year has passed by since the defeat of Pitch Black. Now a new darkness lurks in the universe and a new Guardian approaches. Emily is chosen as the Guardian, even though she feels unwanted, and she starts to fall in love with Jack. But when the time comes, who will she choose to live,the unwanted Guardian or her new found love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Caroler

"Come on you yeti's. Pick up the pace," North said.

"I don't like that yeti, paint it purple," North said while he walked pass a stack of blue bouncing balls.

"Ugh.." said the yeti while he slammed his face down on to a table. All of a sudden, an unfamiliar voice appeared. It sounded a little mysterious. North looked all around, but no one was there. Then the voice said something.

"I will seek my revenge on you and your Guardians old man. I will seek her and when I do, she'll be nothing. Ha ha ha ha ha." The voice faded away. North, then dashed over to a red lever. He turned it to the right and pushed it down. Within seconds, a flash of northern lights had spread all over. Within a few moments, Bunnymund hopped out of his hole, Sandy floated into the workshop on a cloud of dust, Tooth arrived with her fairies by her side, and Jack flew in,while he knocked down the stack of purple bouncing balls.

"Hey, sorry about that North."

"It's alright Jack. Now, obviously I wouldn't have called you all here if it wasn't important."

"Obviously," Tooth said.

"Something dark is coming," North said with a worried look on his face.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Well... I don't exactly know," North said with high pitch in his voice.

"Wait, you don't know?" Bunnymund asked with a sort of shocked face.

"No. Not exactly."

"I bet the old man just ate too many cookies," Bunnymund said to Tooth and Sandy.

"Listen. An unfamiliar voice came to me today. It said, that it was going to seek revenge on all of us and that it would seek her and when it did, she would be nothing."

"I''m sure you're just stressed out, because Christmas is in a week, old man." Bunnymund said.

"No, something evil is coming. I feel it... in my belly," North said as he grabbed his belly.

"Whatever," Bunnymund mumbled.

"Now does anyone know who 'she' is?" Everyone shook their heads in response. Just then, man in moon made his appearance.

"It's been a long time old friend. What is new?" North said as he greeted Maney. Man in moon, then had shown the Guardians an unfamiliar shadow figure.

"Who is it that?" Bunnymund asked.

"Maney, what should we do?" North asked as he looked up to man in moon. Just then, a glass statue had arisen from the Guardian Triangle.

"Uh guys, you know what this means," Tooth said.

"He's chosen a new Guardian," North mumbled.

"Oh please, not the groundhog, not the groundhog," Bunnymund whispered to himself over and over.

The man in moon had revealed the new Guardian through the glass. It appeared to be a girl in her late teens. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, and light green eyes. She was wearing a red lace one long sleeve top that had a golden treble clef on her left sleeveless shoulder, black boots with gold buttons, a gray cloak, plum pants with a gold and white striped belt that ran across the top of her pants, and in each of her hands was a silver knife with a snowy white handle. North froze in joy once the Guardian was shown.

"The Caroler?" Tooth asked.

"Who is she?" asked Jack.

"My daughter," North said while staring at Jack Frost with a stern look.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a daughter North. What's her name?" Jack asked while taking a step back from North.

"Emily. She sings to every child around the world."

"Sounds boring if you ask me," Jack said purposely as he tried to get on North's bad side.

"WHAT. If you heard her voice mister, you would think the opposite," North said angrily.

"Sorry, it's just that it's not my thing. Now, I got to go. I have to run my daily check on Jamie." With that, Jack flew out of the workshop and towards Jamie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Disappointment

Jack's PoV

As I had arrived at the doors of Jamie's bedroom window, there was somebody in his room. Her skin shimmered, as it looked like she was singing. She stood there at the foot of Jamie's bed. I stood in the air, leaning on my staff as I listened to her sing her song.

Emily's PoV

"Come little child

I'll take thee away, into the land of enchantment

Come little child

The time has come to play, here in my garden of magic."

After I finished my song, I saw Jamie's lips form a smile onto his face.

"Goodnight Jamie," I whispered as I walked away from the little boy's bed and towards his window. When I had turned around to face the window, a boy with white hair, pale skin and blue eyes was standing right there. He had a blue sweatshirt on with tan pants and no shoes on. Strange, I thought.

"Whoa, nice song," the boy said as I walked closer to the window.

"Thanks." I started to reach for my red Harley, but the boy had pushed it towards me. I guess he noticed that I couldn't reach it.

"Nice Harley."

"Thanks. Everyone loves the Harley," I said with a smile. The boy chuckled at my sentence.

"Who are you?" I asked in an intrigued way as I hopped onto the Harley.

"I'm Jack Frost. You know, the one who saved the world from the Boogieman a few years back,"Jack said as he started to walk on an electricity pole wire, while he covered it with ice at each step he took.

"Oh... so you're the guy my uncle complains about."

"Uncle?"  
"My Uncle Bunnymund. You might know him as the Easter Bunny."

"So, your Emily Kringle. The Caroler?" Jack asked in a curious way.

"That would be me. Wait, how do you know me?"

"Your dad's North right?"

"Hm. Yeah." I knew how he had found out about me as soon as he spoke my dad's name.

Jack's PoV

Emily seemed to be curious. She kept sighing and had a look on her face, like she was confused.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked as she turned to face me instead of in front of her.

"I came for my daily check on Jamie. What about you?"

"My job." I had to lighten up her mood. She seemed to be lost in her emotions. After all, I was the Guardian of fun.

"Hey, you want to race back to the workshop?" I asked.

"Your on." Emily started to rev her Harley as her engine roared out dream dust. The kind that Sandy used.

"Ready... set."

"Go."

Emily's Harley roared as she sped up ahead of me, but that was only because I wanted her to feel like she was winning. I pushed forward and was about a mile ahead of her. I laid on my back and waved to her. She looked like she was laughing as she pointed at me. I didn't know why, until I turned around and saw that I was headed for a brick building. Luckily, I turned around and saw it just in time to avoid it. She sped up to me while golden dream dust had passed by us, as it streamed and swirled into houses.

"Right on time Sandy," we both said at the same time, accidentally. Now, we were right by each others side. I hadn't realized that she had her gray hood, that was on her cloak, on. We raced faster and faster, until we made it to the workshop.

"I won," I said just to tease her, when it really was a draw.

"No, I did."

"Quiet you two," Bunnymund said. He looked a little mad, until he looked at Emily and smiled a little.

Emily's PoV

"Nice speed," I complimented to Jack as I ran towards my favorite uncle and hugged the furry thing.

"Hi Uncle Bunnymund."

"Hi Emily."

"You have been chosen my dear," my father said with the biggest smile on his face.

"To be a Guardian, but why? What for dad?" I asked as I slowly retrieved my hands, as they were wrapped around Uncle Bunnymund's neck.

"Yes, and no one knows why they are chosen my dear. You know that and now, music." The next thing I knew, elves and yeti's streamed around me with drums and instruments and two yeti's had swirled batons, that were on fire, around me.

"Not the music," I said as I tried to cover my ears, but the next thing I knew, two other yeti's picked me up by my arms,carried me to the front of my dad, then placed me back on the floor. A yeti had walked up to my dad at that moment, and handed him a book, which he had started to repeat the Guardian Oath from.

"Emily Kringle do you..."

"NO," I shouted.

"Look dad, I think Maney has made a mistake this time. I'm not a big bunny who brings hope to every child, a sandman that brings pleasant dreams to all children, a tooth fairy that reminds all the children of their great memories, you, who brings wonder to the world, or even Jack Frost, who brings fun to every child on this earth," I said as I pointed at every Guardian. Dad seemed disappointed. I started to back away from him, I then turned around and ran to my Harley. I couldn't be a Guardian. I wasn't amazing like the others. I bet I wasn't even important to the children. All I did was sing to them while they were sleeping.

"I'm sorry that I have disappointed you dad, but I'm not amazing like you." I said as I turned my head around to face my dad. I took off with my Harley and thoughts, at that moment. I wasn't headed for anywhere specific. I just wanted to be alone and drive fast. I cried a little, while the wind tugged at my hair. I wanted to be a Guardian and make my dad proud, but all I did was sing and anybody could do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Don't See Me

Jack's PoV

I looked at everyone's shocked faces. North's was more than the rest of us. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, and Bunnymund sniffed at his nose a little. Sandy just had a confused/sad look on his face. Even Tooth was rather disappointed. I took off after Emily at that moment, because maybe I could've talked to her. After all, I was the same way when I was chosen to be a Guardian. I followed her motorcycle trail that her dust had left behind. I found her singing in a meadow. The wind seemed to have been dancing around her. She started to sing a tune that was so beautiful. I lowered myself onto the ground and bended my knees as I stood on my staff, and listened to her sing.

"I'm the girl in the corner of the room

the one you never notice

Getting lost among the stars in the sky

like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes, yet you don't see me

I wear no disguise, but you don't see me

I'm a total surprise, and you don't see me

I'm so agonized, that you don't see me

You don't see me"

I slowly walked over to her and hoped that she would listen and not take off again.

Emily's PoV

I sat there with my knees to my chest as the morning sunrise shined on my face and the wind blew at my hair. I was getting ready to take off again, as I stood up, until a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, don't take off. Just listen."

"Why, and you didn't have to follow me. I can take care of myself," I said as I slowly raised my gray hood onto my head..

"Really? Emily, come back to the workshop. You've been chosen for a reason,"Jack said as he turned me around to face him. I never really did look at his eyes. They were a crystal deep blue. I got lost for a moment in them. I had never seen such eyes like his.

"How do I even know if the children hear me?" I asked Jack.

"You do know. You knew Jamie heard when he smiled."

"Well, I don't know if he did. He could have smiled because of the pleasant dream that had been floating above him."  
"Emily. You have a beautiful voice. The man in the moon chose you." I stared at Jack for a minute. He seemed to have gotten through to me. I don't know how, but he did. I still wanted to sort through my thoughts and be alone for a minute. I guess Jack knew what I wanted, because he took off right at that moment. I was now standing in the snow, while the wind seemed to dance with my hair. I felt so at peace and calm. I had completely forgotten the reason why I was there in the first place. I felt like me for once, as I spun around in the snow. I hadn't felt that way in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Worried North

North's PoV

I couldn't stop worrying about Emily. I figured that she needed time to think, but taking off like she did, that wasn't like her. I began to grow more worried.

"Don't worry old man, she'll come back," Bunnymund said as he hopped over to me and patted my back.

"But what if she doesn't? All I want is for her to experience the life of a Guardian and what we do," I said as a tear ran down my cheek, as I had started to walk away from Bunnymund.

"She will. I just know it." At that moment, Jack came flying in as Bunnymund tapped his foot and a hole appeared. Bunnymund jumped down into it and the hole closed itself as a flower bloomed, where the hole was. I knew Jack would go after Emily, but why wasn't she with him?

"How is she?" I asked.

"Fine. She's a bit overwhelmed right now though."

"The poor thing," Tooth said.  
"Where is she?" North asked.

"The meadow."

"I should go see her," I said as I started to walk towards my sleigh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you North."

"And why not?"

"Because if you do, I think you'll make it worst on her than you think. Let me go, and I'll bring her back," Jack said as he had gotten in front of me and blocked me from the sleigh.

Jack's PoV

North seemed to be processing his option that he had. He gave me a stern look before responding.

"Okay, but bring her back Jack... please."

"I will." I took off for Emily at that moment. I headed for the meadow, but when I had arrived she wasn't there.

"Emily. Emily," I shouted at the top of my lungs. She must have taken off again, but where could she have went? I couldn't go back and tell North that his daughter was missing. Emily was my responsibility now and I just had to find her.

Emily's PoV

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just sit there at the meadow and wait for someone to pick me up. I headed for Uncle Bunnymund's Warren. I knew he would be there. I wanted to talk to him. I rode my Harley to his Warren and found him sitting on a rock and looking at his reflection in a small lake. He must have seen my Harley's reflection in the lake when I was riding it above him, because he turned around to face me as I landed my Harley and got off it.

"Emily. Thank goodness your alright," He said as he stood up to hug me. I walked over to him and gave him a rather small hug.

"Your father will be so happy to hear that you're ok."

"Uncle Bunnymund."

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something." I sat down on a rock beside him while letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... uh, I really don't think that I'm important enough to be a Guardian."

"Emily..."

"I mean, you and dad and the rest of the Guardians bring amazing things that children like. All I do is sing to them when they sleep. I bet that they don't even hear me."

"Emily. You have a beautiful voice, and I'm sure the children hear ya. You know what helps ya understand?"

"What?" I asked in a curious way.

"You center. You must find that first."

"What's that?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Why don't you ask your dad that question."

"But, why can't you just tell me?"

"Trust me. You'll want to hear it from your dad."

"Ok," I said as I stood up.

"You have to go back to the workshop anyway. Your dad is worried sick about you, and you know how he gets when he's worried," Uncle Bunnymund said as he laid his furry paw on my right shoulder in a good luck way.

"So does that mean that I have to leave?" I asked as I gave him my puppy dog face look. No one liked to see my dad when he was worried. He would get angry, and throw stuff around.

"Someone has to."

"Dang it."

"Let me know how is goes, and I'll be seeing you later," he said as he dropped his paw to his side. I headed over to my Harley and hopped on it when my uncle waved goodbye. I revved my Harley and a trail of Sandy's dust was left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Is Mine

Jack's PoV

I was on my way to Toothiana, when a loud roar passed me. It left a trail of sand dust behind it. I raced after Emily. It looked liked she was headed to the workshop.

"What are you doing still following me?" She asked me over the wind and loud motor.

"Been trying to find you."  
"Oh." We arrived at the workshop a few moments after our small conversation. Emily looked terrified as she hopped off her Harley and entered into the workshop. I followed her to the front of North's office door, where we could hear chairs being slammed onto the floor, and glass being thrown into the wall.

"You might want to stay out here. I can take care of it from this point. Thanks for looking out for me," Emily said as she opened the office door and left me standing outside, and she closed it behind her. I didn't know if I should have left or stayed. I ended up walking to North's globe where thousands of little gold dots were glowing all over, and each dot represented a child that believed.

Emily's PoV

"Dad. Dad. DAD," I shouted over, until he heard me. Once he did, he froze while holding his desk above his head. He placed it back where it was and walked over to me with a serious look on his face. I thought I was going to get it this time, but it was the total opposite. Instead of yelling at me, he picked me up with his big arms and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so glad your alright."

"Dad," I said after he placed me back on the hard ground.

"I knew you needed time to think, but next time, just go in your room or something ok," he said as he pointed a finger at me.

"Dad. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What's a center?" Just then, he froze for a minute or two before he rushed to find something, it looked like.

"A ha. Here it is," dad said as he pulled out a Matryoshka Doll of himself, from one of his desk drawers.

"What's that?"

"This is how you see me, no? Very big and intimidating," dad seemed to ask me as he handed me the doll.

"Now open it and what do you see?" I lifted the first doll and found the same one except it had a huge smile on its face and it was slightly smaller..

"You... are downright jolly."

"Not, just jolly. I am also mysterious," he said as I opened the jolly one and found a slightly smaller doll that had a sneaky face.

"Fearless and caring," he said as I opened the dolls after one another.

"And what is my center," dad asked me as I opened the caring doll and found what looked like a tiny wooden baby with big blue eyes, and it was covered in red.

"There's a ting wooden baby?"

"Look closer. What do you see?"

"You have big eyes."

"Yes! Big eyes. They're big, because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that see the wonder in everything. Wonder is what I put into the world. It is what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Experience

Emily's PoV

That's what I was missing. My center.

"But dad, how will I know when I have found it?" I asked as I attempted to hand his doll back, but he just closed my fingers over the tiny wooden baby.

"You'll know," he said as he bended down. His face was inches away from mine at that moment. I had stepped out of my dad's office after that, and I couldn't help but notice that Jack had been torturing a poor elf. He was holding it by its hat and shaking it, so that it sounded like a bell ringing for dinner. I couldn't help but giggle a little as I walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a curious way.

"Letting you know that's its dinner time." We both chuckled a little. I had no idea that Jack had a sense of humor. He seemed to have taken my mind off of the conversation I had with my dad.

Jack's PoV

I smiled a little at Emily. I was proud of myself for making her laugh. I released the elf from my grip and it fell to the ground. It started to try and stand, but it couldn't. Emily and I started to laugh now.

"So, you up for some fun?" I asked her. I hoped she would say yes, so that I could show her how to have a snowball war.

"Sure."

"Ok, but this time I get the Harley." I wanted to try out her Harley so bad. I figured that this was my chance to. I hopped onto her Harley as she took a seat behind me. She wrapped her arms around my abdomen as I revved the motorcycle.

"Whoa..."

"You sure you can handle this?"

"I can handle anything," I said as the motorcycle took off unexpectedly. I hadn't realized that my foot had pressed down hard on the gas pedal.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is awesome." I said as we were riding her motorcycle, at a normal speed now, across the sky. She seemed to have been laughing. I gave her a little chuckle in return. Emily was a fun person to hang with. I especially loved it when she laughed or gave a small smile. We ended up landing on a frozen lake. The one where the man in moon chose me to be Jack Frost. Emily slid off the Harley and started to walk across the lake. I surprised her with a snowball thrown at her head. She turned around, grabbed the snow that was from the snowball that I had thrown at her, and surprised me with a snowball aimed at my face. We ended up having a snowball war, and it seemed to have lasted for an hour. We ended the war when Emily started to look around. From the look on her face, she looked like she knew where we were at.

"I've never been here before. This is where you were chosen to be Jack Frost. Right?" Emily asked me while she stared up at man in moon.

"Yeah. This is where it all happened," I said as I walked up to her side.

"Must have been scary."

"It was a little bit, but once I saw Maney, I don't know, I...I wasn't scared anymore."

Emily's PoV

I felt so peaceful being here with Jack. Man in moon was so bright and beautiful as I stared at him. He seemed to have been smiling down on me.

"Ya know, I... I like it out here. Seems like a good place to be alone. Ha." I tried to lighten up the mood. Jack kept his face glued down at the frozen lake. I assumed that I had said something. I looked at him and saw that he was about to cry.

"Hey. Look at me," I said as I turned my body to face him. His eyes met mine and they seemed to have sparkled in the moonlight.

"Your eyes are twinkling like stars. Now I know where the song came from." Jack seemed to have gotten the joke and shared a laugh with me. I was about to do something. Something that no one had seen me do a lot. I twirled backwards and still faced him. I opened my mouth and sang the lullaby to Jack.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are..."

Jack's PoV

Emily's voice was so pure, so sweet, and so soft. After she sang the song, I smiled for her. To show that she made me feel better. She twirled around on the ice once more before she walked up to me again.

"I should get going. It's almost morning and I still have a world of children to sing to."

"I'll come with you. Besides, I got to check on Jamie." Emily rode her Harley this time as we flew across the world. She would sing these songs that I had never heard of. When we finally made it to her last stop, she said something.

"Jack, go see Jamie. I'm sure he's expecting you. Besides, wasn't that why you had joined me in the first place?" Emily asked.

"Ok. I'll meet you back at the workshop," I said with a smile on my face. I took off for Jamie at that moment. Jamie had left his window open for me, and once my foot was through that window his little head popped up.

"Jack."

"Hey little buddy."

"I'm so glad you came."

"You didn't think that I'd forget, did you?" I asked as the little guy came running and hugged me.

"Of course not." Jamie sat on the end of his bed, while he told me about this voice that he heard every night in his sleep and how he felt relaxed and a bit peaceful. I knew it was Emily that he had heard. I just wished that he could see her. That way, Emily would see that kids do hear her. Then Jamie started to tell me how much he had missed me and our snowball fights. While Jamie had went on about our last snowball war, I couldn't get Emily off my mind.

"Jack. When can we have fun in the snow again?"

"Tell you what. The next time I stop by, we'll have a snowball war that will last all day."

"Oh boy." His smile on his face showed how excited he was already.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Onyx

Emily's PoV

After I sang my last song of the night. I noticed a radio was playing on the patio to my left. I hopped on my Harley and drove to the patio's black wired fence. I caught myself singing along, while I took a seat on the twirly fence.

"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.

I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing,  
and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away, cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay whoa, stay whoa  
Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill,  
and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

After I sang along with the radio I stood up on the fence and looked up to the man in the moon.

"Why did you choose me Maney? Why do you want me to be a Guardian. Please, just help me out here. I've done everything you've told me to do. Look, you told me that I was born for great things, well I don't see it." I was beginning to grow furious at Maney. I was about to jump on my Harley and head to the workshop, when a tall boy appeared in front of me. He looked to be in his late teens. He had short black hair with a long bang that hung down, golden eyes, and skin as gray as smoke. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, brown shoes, and a dark gray t-shirt, and a black jean jacket that didn't cover up his shirt completely.

"I do," the strange boy said.

"Hm hm hm. I see great things that you can achieve. That your meant to achieve my dear," the boy said as he came closer to me.

"Who are you?" I asked as the boy came a bit closer to my face.

"I am Onyx. You may not have heard of me, but I've heard of you," Onyx said as he started to back up from my face and circle me.

"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell," I said as I kept my eyes on him.

"Oh, well then you may have heard of my father. He was a real Boogieman." I was frozen for a minute. How could Pitch have kids. Onyx was Pitch's son.

"You stay away from me Onyx. You go back where you came from, and let that be a warning to you," I said as I pulled out my two knives.

"Hmm. Silly girl. Don't you know that those old threats don't work on me." At that moment, I raced to the workshop on my Harley, as Onyx disappeared while dust surrounded him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Unexpected News

Jack's PoV

I was waiting at the workshop for Emily. She seemed to have been very slow. The next thing I knew she came in on her Harley, and almost crushed an elf under her front tire.

"Dad, dad," she said as she jumped off her Harley. She seemed to have been scared. North was in an argument with a yeti at the time. About how Christmas is a few days away and stuff.

"DAD," Emily yelled as loud as she did. North dropped the argument and ran towards his daughter.

"What is it Emily?"

"Onyx. He's here. He, he visited me tonight. "  
"Who?"

"Onyx Black. Pitch's son." I froze in horror as she told North the news.

"So, that was the shadow Maney had shown us?" North mumbled to himself.

I ran and flew right out of the workshop at that moment. I felt so guilty. I had left Emily alone with the son of Pitch Black.

"Jack," North said as he tried to reach for me. I headed to the frozen lake. It was the only place that I could think of going to at that moment.

Emily's PoV

"I got to find him," I said as I reached for my Harley, but someone's hand grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"No," my dad said to me.

"Dad, I have to go. I'll be back before you can say ho, ho, ho." I took off after Jack before my dad could say or do anything else. Once I had reached my Harley, I headed to the lake. I already knew that that was where Jack would probably be.

North's PoV

I had assembled the Guardians after Emily had told me about Onyx. Everyone, except Jack, had arrived.

"What is it now?" Tooth asked.

"I know who the unfamiliar shadow figure is. The one that Maney had shown us."

"Who?" Bunnymund asked with a curious look on his face.

"It's Onyx Black. The son of Pitch." Everyone had a shocked look on there face. Even Sandy's jaw had dropped open.

"How do you know this?" Tooth asked.

"Because he visited Emily tonight."

"Does that mean that she's the 'she'?" Bunnymund asked with a worried look on his face. I froze in horror. Is that why he visited her? Could she be the one that he was after? So many thoughts had ran through my head. I turned around and started to walk to my sleigh.

"Ready the sleigh," I commanded a yeti.

"Come on, we've got to find Emily before Onyx does," I said to my fellow Guardians as they followed me to my sleigh.

"Uh, I don't do heights," Bunnymund said as he backed away from the sleigh as we reached it.

"Oh yes you do," I said as I pulled him into the sleigh by his ears. We were racing down the tunnels as I turned around and saw Bunnymund's paw over his mouth.

"I hope you like the loopsy's," I said, meaning to Bunnymund.

"I hope you like carrots." We were flying through the midnight sky now, as we started to search for Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Moment

When I had found Jack, he stood on the lake and was looking up at the sky.

"Jack," I said as my bike skidded the lake. I jumped off it, and ran to his side.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a rushed tone.

"Thinking."

"Well, you can do that when we get back to the workshop," I said as I stood in front of him and laughed a little. He was still staring up at the sky.

"Seriously Jack. You had to leave and scare me just so that you could think?" He looked at me and held my hand in his.

"What if I had been there with you by your side? What if I had waited before taking off for the workshop? What if I had -?"

"Stop Jack. Your blaming yourself, for something that neither of us could have changed, nor done something to change it," I said as I cupped my hands at his cheeks.

"There was nothing you could have done, to stop Onyx from visiting me."

"I could have been there with you," Jack mumbled softly under his breath.

"You never stop thinking do you?" I asked as I shook my head. This moment with Jack felt so powerful. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed Jack Frost. His lips were cold, but soft. I was about to break away, but before I had the chance to, Jack leaned in to kiss me more. I finally did break away for air and so did Jack.

Jack's PoV

I was a bit shocked when Emily kissed me. I had waited for this moment since I met her. Her lips were just like I imagined them to feel against mine. Warm, soft and pure. This night, was the best night of my life. I stared into her light green eyes, before we were interrupted.

"So adorable. You know, I hate to be a party pooper, but it's time for me to collect what I came for,"the strange shadow figure said as he pointed at Emily. I quickly turned my back to her, as I faced the strange shadow figure.

"Onyx," Emily mumbled under her breath, as I heard her say his name.

"Over my dead body," I said as I pointed my staff at him.

"If you say so." Just then, an army of dust ravens had appeared and swarmed around Emily, as Onyx surprised me and grabbed me by my sweatshirt. I tried to reach for my staff, but Onyx held it in his opposite hand.

Emily's PoV

I was still in shock by what had just happened. The night had gone so well, and then Onyx ruined it. I couldn't help, but almost cry when I saw that Onyx had Jack.

"Bye bye," Onyx said in a mischievous tone. Onyx then disappeared as dust circled around him and Jack. I was so furious. At that moment, I yelled with so much pain. I noticed that my skin had glowed to a bright gold when I did yell, and all the ravens that had circled me, were ashes. I ran towards my Harley, jumped on it, and headed for the woods. I knew that if Onyx had Jack, he would be hiding him in the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Situation

Jack's PoV

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a dark rocky room, sitting against a wall. The only light that I could see was the moonlight, which had shined down through a wide hole at the ceiling of the cave. My ankles and wrists were chained to the wall, by individual chains. I stood up and pushed forward, but it was no use. Just then, a shadow came forward.

"Comfy are we?" Onyx asked as he slowly walked towards me.

"It's no use trying Jack. Face it. You've lost."

"I will never stop trying."

"Hmm."

"So this is the famous Jack Frost?" A girl asked as she came out of the shadows and stood by Onyx. She looked like she was in her late teens. She had black hair that went down to her shoulder blades with plum bangs that hung down a bit, golden eyes, bat wings that were black with brown membrane, and gray skin that matched Onyx's. She was wearing a black halter top that was torn a little at the bottom and had a brown belt running across her lower stomach, a black skirt, dark gray tights, brown boots that had a black belt on the side, and had a long gray armband on each of her arms.

"He doesn't look like much," she said with a small smirk.

"Can we just kill him now brother?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"Evola, you know we can't kill him yet."

"But she's taking forever," Evola said as she walked away from Onyx. I started to worry about Emily. Onyx started to walk up to me. He had this smile on his face as he came closer to me.

"I hope Emily enjoys our little treat that we have planned for her." I stood up to my feet and pushed forward towards Onyx, but the chains held me back.

"Ha ha," Onyx said as he turned away and walked back to Evola.

Emily's PoV

I rode my Harley all over the forest and couldn't find any clues as to where Jack and Onyx would be. I started to lose hope, I then noticed a small hidden cave. It had to have been Onyx's hidden chamber. I got off my Harley and ran up to the cave. I started to crawl through the small entrance, as I unexpectedly, fell through a small hole. I fell and fell until I landed on the hard, cold rocky floor. I stood up and started to walk towards what seemed to be the moonlight. As I made my way to an entrance of a room, I saw Jack. He stood up with his back to the wall, while he was chained to it, and I noticed that two dark figures were standing along the side of him. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, frozen in the entrance of the room.

"Come on in Emily. Don't be shy," Onyx said as I started to walk into the room. Jack looked up at me as I slowly made my way into the room. I stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Jack. He seemed to be disappointed. At that moment, I had sprinted to Jack.

"Jack," I whispered as I reached him and cupped his cheeks.

"Emily, you've got to get out of here," Jack whispered.

"No. I'm not going to leave you here. We leave together," I said as I pulled out one of my knives. I was getting ready to slash my knife at the chains that held Jack's ankles, when Onyx had gotten behind me, and had started to stroke my hair. I had turned around and pointed my knife at his neck.

"Don't touch me," I said with a furious look on my face. Onyx chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You." Just at that moment, the girl that stood by Onyx, had gotten behind me and pulled my arms behind my back, which made me drop my knife.

"Oh Emily. Don't you know not to take the bait. You'll just end up getting hurt," Onyx said as he came up to me and started to stroke my cheek. I tried to bite him, but he moved his hand away before I could.

"I see that you bite," Onyx said. At that point, I had stabbed Evola's toe with my heel, and was able to free myself from her arms. I quickly pulled out my other knife as I grabbed the one that fell. At that moment, Evola pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Jack's head.

"Any thing you want to say?" Evola asked Jack. I could see in his eyes, that he thought this was the end. He looked at me and mouthed "I love you."

"Very well," Evola said as she released her arrow. Jack closed his eyes as I blocked the arrow with one of my knives. I was so furious at Evola. She tried to kill the man I loved.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said before I threw the other knife straight through her stomach. She pulled the knife out with fear in her eyes. Evola, then started to turn into ashes. A few seconds had passed and Evola Black was nothing more than a pile of ashes. At that moment, I looked at Jack and saw that he had smiled at me. Onyx looked at what was left of his sister and grew furious. I could see the hatred in his eyes. He grabbed my knife, that had laid on top of the pile of ashes, and started to admire it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Glowing Light

North's PoV

We had been flying for over an hour now and still, there was no sign of Emily, Onyx or Jack.

"What's that?" Bunnymund asked as he pointed to a small cave that seemed to be hidden in the forest.

"Good eye, Bunnymund," I said as we started to fly downwards.

"Whoa," I said to my reindeers as we roughly landed.

"Next time, we travel my way," Bunnymund said as he struggled to get off the sleigh. Once we were all off the sleigh, we walked cautiously to the cave. All of a sudden we heard someone struggling.

"Come on," I said to my fellow Guardians. We crawled into the small cave and fell through a hole and landed on the hard rocky floor.

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

"I'm ok," Bunnymund said as Sandy conjured up a thumbs up.

"Ouch," Tooth said.

"Tooth," I said as I ran to her.

"My wing, it hurts." I quickly examined her right wing and I noticed that it was chipped at the edges a little.

"You'll be fine Tooth. You just got it chipped a little." She seemed to be relieved and a bit sad, at the same time. We all had followed the moonlight as it guided us to the entrance of a room. We peeked inside and saw Jack chained to the cave wall and Emily locked up in a cage.

"This Onyx is going to pay. Pay real hard," I said as I watched my daughter struggle to get out.

Emily's PoV

"Stop fighting it Emily. It's no use," Onyx said.

"Now Emily, you have a choice. You stay here with me and Jack does. Choose my dear, or I will choose for you." I looked over at Jack and saw the love that he had for me in his eyes. I knew that the decision I had decided on, was the right choice.

"Jack. I choose Jack to leave." Jack looked at me with tears in his eyes. I knew he wouldn't of liked my decision.

"One more thing," I told Onyx.

"And what would that be?"

"Jack gets his staff back, and you leave the Guardians alone."

"Fine."

Jack's PoV

I couldn't let Emily die. She had no right to choose for me to live and for her to die. I began to grow furious at her. I was not going to let her have control over this situation.

"No. No. If she stays, then I stay. We leave together," I said. I smiled at Emily as she smiled back. If she was going to die, then I was going to die with her.

Emily's PoV

"This was not our deal. You said that if I stay, then Jack will leave." I liked how Jack chose to stay with me, but the whole point was so that he could live.

"And live he shall, just long enough to watch me destroy you," Onyx said with a devious smile.

"NO," Jack yelled as he tried and tried to break free from his chains. Onyx had started to walk towards me, but now he had a long dagger in his hands. I saw it, and fear started to creep in my head.

"Now, don't worry. This shouldn't take long," Onyx said as he came closer and closer to me. He reached my cage and opened the door. I closed my eyes and started to relax. I began to think of Jack and my dad, and all those that I loved. I started to think about the night that Jack and I kissed. The moment we had before Onyx ruined it. I had a powerful love for Jack that night, and I still did. I began to think of the day that I twirled in the wind and sang my own song. Peace is what all these memories had reminded me of. I felt like Onyx's dagger wasn't that far from my heart. I waited for the dagger, but it never came. I had opened my eyes as I had felt the brightness of a golden glow. I looked at my hand and it was glowing into a golden brightness. My whole body was glowing. How was I doing this? In front of me was Onyx, and I had watched him dissolve into nothing.

North's PoV

We charged towards Onyx when all of a sudden, a bright golden light had shined from the cage that Emily was in. It was so bright, that I had to shield my eyes. I watched as my daughter burned with brightness. She seemed to have found her center. I watched as her golden glow seemed to have burned Onyx into ashes. She got out of her cage as I had started to run up to her. As I reached her, I welcomed her into a huge bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you," I said. I felt her shed a tear on my should. I assumed it was a tear of happiness. She was still glowing when I had set her back down on the floor.

Emily's PoV

Once my dad had placed me back on the floor, I had walked over to Jack and saw the chains dissolve into nothing, as I got closer to him. My glow began to burn brighter. I wrapped myself around Jack as he welcomed me into a hug.

"How did you do it?" Jack asked in a curious way. I began to figure out how I did. I rummaged through my thoughts and found the answer. I had found my center. I had felt it when I started to think about Jack and our love and that day in the wind. Peace. My center was Peace.

Jack's PoV

I couldn't believe how bright she glowed. We both hugged each other for a long time. I was not going to let her get away from me again. Emily lessened her squeeze and looked up at me. Her eyes had started to glow a light green color.

"I found my center. It has been peace all along, and you helped me find it," Emily said as she smiled. I smiled back at her.

"May I be the one to kiss you this time?" I asked in a mannerly way.

"Just kiss me," Emily said as I leaned in and our lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Reaction

Emily's PoV

We backed away from each other's lips at the same time for some air. I had completely forgotten that my dad stood right behind me. I turned around and saw him give me a strange look. It was one that I had never seen before.

North's PoV

I looked down at my daughter and saw her eyes meet mine. I don't think she had realized that I was still standing behind her as I watched her share a kiss with Jack. She seemed to have been saying something through them. I had to understand, that my daughter was growing up. She wasn't the little toddler that sang Christmas songs with me every night anymore. She was grown up now. She was going to move on with life and make decisions that I may not like, but had to deal with. I was still going to be there for her, whenever she needed me.

"What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate," I said with a smile and with my arms up in the air. I could tell that Emily was shocked by my reaction.

"Ooh," Tooth said as she clapped her hands.

"I'm in. As long as there's a carrot cake," Bunnymund said as he bit down into a carrot. Sandy conjured up a question mark, then smiled.

Jack's PoV

No words could describe how I felt right now. I looked at Emily as a thought occurred.

"There is only one thing that can make this any better," I said as Emily looked up at me.

"What?" she asked with curiosity.

"A snowball war," I said.

With that, Emily and I took off running to her Harley.

"Where are you going?" North asked.

"Follow us, and you'll see," I said.

"Jack," North yelled. I turned around and saw him as he had started to walk up to me with something in his hands.

"You forgot this," North said as he handed me my staff. I guess Onyx hadn't hidden it very well.

"Thanks," I said as I looked up at the big guy and smiled a little. Emily and I took off, and flew to the park that Jamie and I loved to play at. It was where we had our first snowball war.

Emily landed her Harley in a pile of snow as a wave of it had towered over a few kids that were in the park.

"Sorry," Emily said.

"Nice landing," I said as a smart remark.

"Like you could have done better." Just then, a loud voice came running towards me.

"Jack," Jamie yelled.

"Hey there," I said as Jamie tackled me into a pile of snow.

"I want you to meet someone," I said as I pulled the kid out of the snow, and took him over to in front of Emily.

"This is Emily. She's the one that sings to you every night. The one you told me that you keep hearing." Jamie seemed to be lost.

"What's she called?"

"The Caroler."

"I've never heard of her." I looked at Emily and she seemed to be smiling at Jamie. She bended down to her knees and sang the last song that she had sung to Jamie.

"Come little child

I'll take thee away, into the land of enchantment

Come little child

The time has come to play, here in my garden of magic."

Jamie's PoV

I heard the song, but I saw no one to claim the voice. I dug deep inside myself and right in the middle of the song a girl seemed to have appeared as she shimmered with gold.

"I see her. I see her," I said as I pointed to the girl.

"I told you she was real," Jack said as he looked at me.

"Hi Jamie. I'm Emily, and I'm the Caroler of the world." My eyes were wide open now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Snowball Fight

Jack's PoV

Jamie was still in awe. I noticed that his jaw had not closed yet.

"So Jamie, you up for a snowball fight?" I asked my little buddy as I bent down to his height.

"You bet," Jamie said.

"Ok, but this time we have some new comers," I said as North's sleigh came crashing down into some snow.

"Next time, aim for the roofs North," Bunnymund said as he hopped out of the sleigh.

"You think it's easy landing a sleigh anywhere?" North said as he fell into the snow as he tripped over his sleigh.

"Um. What exactly are we doing here North?" Tooth asked as she flew out of the sleigh with a confused look on her face.

"Whoa. The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman," Jamie said as the Guardians had walked up to Jamie, and Sandy had appeared in front of the little boy as well.

"This is so cool."

"Ha, ha. I knew you would be surprised. Ok, now Jamie. I need your help." I said to Jamie as he turned to face me.

"With what?"

"I need you to help me show the Guardians how to have a proper snowball fight." Just then, Emily had thrown a snowball at my face. I turned to her as soon as the snowball had splashed on my face, and saw her look around.

"What, that wasn't me," Emily said as she threw another one at me, but I avoided it.

"Everyone for themselves," I shouted as everyone broke out into separate ways.

"Ha, ha," Bunnymund said as he threw a snowball at North. Out if nowhere, North appeared behind Bunnymund and dumped a giant snowball on top of Bunnymund.

"Uh oh," Bunnymund said as the giant snowball fell on top of him. Sandy was in the middle of forming a snowball when Tooth had thrown one at him.

"This is fun," Tooth said as she threw another one at Jamie. Jamie and Emily had been having their own snowball fight when Jack appeared and threw one at both of their heads.

"Ha, ha." Jamie and Emily looked at each other before they attacked Jack with snowballs.

"Hey," Jack said as a surprise snowball was thrown at him by North.

"Ha, ha," North said as he started to laugh and point at Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Christmas Eve

Emily's PoV

I was having a blast. I hadn't had this much fun since I drove my dad's sleigh into the workshop. The snowball fight started to die down.

"Oh my. We have to go," my dad said in a worried tone. He had looked at the town clock, and ran to his sleigh. Everyone had followed behind him,except Jack and me. I glanced at the clock,and saw that it was eight o' clock. My dad had to get ready to leave at ten to deliver the presents. With the snowball fight and Onyx, I think everyone had forgotten that tonight was Christmas Eve.

"Aw man," Jamie said as he threw a snowball to the ground.

"Hey. Jamie don't be upset. Tonight's Christmas Eve," Jack said as he bended down to his knees before Jamie started to walk to his house.

"Yeah. You're right," Jamie said with a small smile.

"Till next time, Jamie," Jack said as he let Jamie pass him and walk back to his house.

"Bye Jamie," Jack said as he waved to Jamie. Jamie waved back then closed the front door of his house behind him. I headed for my Harley as Jack followed behind me.

"What did you think of the snowball fight?" Jack asked with curiosity while I hopped onto my bike.

"It was fun," I said before I threw a snowball at Jack. I revved my motorcycle as Jack tried to throw one at me, but I was already soaring through the night sky. Jack took off after me, and it seemed like he was trying to aim at my head. Jack released the snowball from his hand and I watched it miss my head by a few feet.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked Jack as I looked behind me and saw Jack pass me. Jack was standing right in front of my bike as I revved my bike towards him.

Jack's PoV

I was ready for Emily's face to meet my snowball. I had aimed it at her face when she kept getting closer to me. I threw it at her as she avoided it by moving to the side.

"Jack."

"What?"

"I'll race you to the workshop." Emily smiled as she had asked for a race.

"If I win, I get to kiss you," Emily said.

"And if I win, I get to throw a snowball at your face," I said as she nodded.

"Deal," Emily said.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Three," I said as I sped up and passed her.

"Hey," I hear Emily say behind me before she met my speed and we were at each other's side again. This moment had reminded me of the first race we had. We arrived a the workshop and it was a draw again. Once we made our way inside, an applause was made. All the Guardians and yeti's and elves were crowded in the workshop and stood in front of the door as we walked in.

Emily's PoV

I was shocked at the applause. I looked around and saw everyone crowded inside the small workshop. I looked at Jack and he smiled at me. He had surprised me with a snowball in my face. I had wiped away the snow after I had leaned in to kiss Jack. The applause was silent at that moment. I backed away from his lips and said something.

"We both won," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, hey," Uncle Bunnymund said as he walked up to Jack and I.

"You better watch it pal," Uncle Bunnymund said and I knew he meant it towards Jack. Just then,a loud voice had made it's way through the crowd.

"What are ya'll standing around for? We have exactly two hours before delivery," my dad said as he looked at Jack and I.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Gift

Jack's PoV

I started to grow nervous. North just kept looking at me and Emily. He started to walk up to us, when the yetis and elves dismissed themselves.

"Why don't we start celebrating with gifts," North said with a smile on his face as he started to walk away and into his office. Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth took a seat on the red couch that two yetis had pulled out for us. North came back in the room with his red sack of gifts. Emily and I just stood by the couch while North passed out gifts to everyone. Tooth received a small box that was covered in turquoise wrapping paper and had a silver bow on the lid. Tooth opened up the small box and found a tooth inside.

"Oh my gosh. It's exactly what I wanted North. Thank you," Tooth said with excitement as she gave a quick hug to North. I looked at Emily and saw her give North a confused look. He returned the favor by smiling at Emily. Showing that he was missing a tooth.

"Sandy you're next," North said. Sandy opened up his present, which was covered in gold wrapping paper. Sandy tore off the wrapping paper and found a white pillow inside. He looked up at North with a confused look then conjured up a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you like it Sandy. I figured you would like because you're always falling asleep," North said before he realized that Sandy was already asleep on the pillow on the couch.

"Alright then. So Bunnymund," North said.

"What?"

"Your present is in another room. Follow me," North said as Tooth, Bunnymund, Emily and I followed North into a room where his sleigh was.

"What are we doing here?" Bunnymund asked.

"Merry Christmas Bunnymund," North said as he tore off a sheet that seemed to be covering it. It was a green machine that had blinking buttons on each of its sides and it seemed like it had a small oven.

"What is it?" Bunnymund asked as he walked up to the machine.

"It's a carrot feeder. Try it out," North said.

"How?"

"Tell it to make you something."

"Ok. Uh...carrot cake," Bunnymund said to the machine, and within ten second a carrot cake slid out of the machine's oven.

"Mm that's some good carrot cake. Thanks North," Bunnymund said as he took a bite out of the cake.

"I'm glad you like it Bunnymund. Now, lets go back into the work room," North said as we left the machine in its place. I kept wondering how Bunnymund would take that back to the Warren with him.

We arrived back in the room and North handed me a box that was covered in blue wrapping paper with white snowflakes. I opened the box, and found a pair of blue elf shoes with snowflakes on them, as well as a blue puff ball on the tip of the shoes.

"Um... thanks North."

"Well, you didn't accept them the first time," North said with a smile.

Emily's PoV

I laughed inside. Jack's confused said it all. I could tell that he wanted to burn those shoes. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Now, for my daughter," dad said as he handed me a small box that was covered in red with a purple bow at the top. I took off the lid of the box and found a silver chain that had two quarter notes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you dad," I said as I jumped into his arms and hugged him. He placed me back on the ground and whispered something.

"Look closer my dear." I did as I was told and found that there was something written on each note. On one note it said 'It's never too late,' and on the other note it said ' Love Daddy.'

"Thank you," I whispered back to my father as he helped me put the necklace on me. It was so gorgeous. I walked back to Jack and stood by his side as he wrapped his arms around me, and whispered something in my ear.

"Merry Christmas." I looked up at him and saw his eyes twinkle and mouth form a smile.

"It's not over yet," I replied.

"So anyone else?" Dad asked.

"Mine was the snowball war," Jack pointed out.

"If I would've known we were doing presents," Tooth said with a sad look. I guess she felt bad that she couldn't offer any presents to any of us.

"I have one for all of you," I said as I stepped out of Jack's arms and walked up to where my dad stood, as he walked over to Jack's side. Once I spotted my dad by Jack, I noticed that Jack grew a bit nervous and maybe a bit scared.

"It's not much, but I hope you guys like it," I said as I stepped back a bit and opened my mouth.

"Didn't know what to get you.

Ordinary just wouldn't do, but I just found the perfect gift for you.  
Now I got it all ready, but it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here. Underneath the Christmas tree

We've got mistletoe and firelight. On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you.

I hear church bells are ringing. Carolers are singing harmony with me now.  
You are looking so lovely, yeah.  
Even if the lights go out.

We've got mistletoe and firelight. On this cold December night.

The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you.

You're so beautiful. I only hope you see what I see.

Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me.

We've got mistletoe and firelight. On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song

We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song, sing my song for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Oath

Jack's PoV

Emily's song was pure beauty. She had looked at me the whole time. Everyone applauded after she finished her song.

"That was beautiful my dear," North said with tears.

"Bravo Emily," Bunnymund said with a smile.

"That was pretty," Tooth said.

"Thanks guys." Emily walked up to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist. North looked down at us for a second before he walked over to the couch and sat on the armrest and tipped the couch. Everyone on the couch started to slide down to North's side.

"North. You got to get off buddy," Bunnymund said as he was being squished.

"Okey dokey," North said as he stood up and the couch went back to its normal place.

_Stomach growls_

"Is someone hungry?" North asked.

"Sorry. My stomach hasn't eaten in two days," Tooth said while a bit embarrassed.

"I'll get the cookies," North said.

"I'll help," Emily said.

Emily's PoV

I didn't really want to help Dad, but something kept troubling me and I wanted to talk to him privately. I followed my dad into the huge kitchen. It was considered the biggest room in the workshop. It had four ovens, and gingerbread houses were lined up along the walls.

"Dad. I need to talk to you.  
"What's it this time Emily?" Dad asked as he found a tray of cookies, and grabbed them.

"Why do you think Onyx was interested in me?" I asked as we stepped out of the kitchen. My dad placed the tray of cookies on the ground before he bent down to my height and grabbed my shoulders.

"You know your center is Peace. Emily, peace is what helps us remember not to lose hope, remember the memories when we choose to sometimes, to have pleasant dreams and to even have fun. It even helps us see the wonder. Your job is what keeps our jobs going. You may not think so, but it's true."

"I never thought of it like that."

"That's because you didn't know the true meaning of yourself." We walked back into the room and found Jack playing with an elf while Tooth and Bunnymund kept laughing as Jack tortured the elf.

"Hey," Dad shouted.

"I got the cookies," Dad said with a smile and Tooth and Jack came over and grabbed one while I sneaked up to Uncle Bunnymund, tapped his shoulder, and showed him what was in my hand.

"What's that?"

"A carrot cookie. I guess Dad thought of you and told an elf to make you one." My uncle grabbed the cookie and took a bite. He had this look on his face, like he was expecting it to be horrible.

"Not bad."

"Merry Christmas Uncle Bunnymund," I said as I jumped into my uncle's arms and hugged the furry thing.

"Merry Christmas Emily," Uncle Bunnymund said as he patted my head a bit. I released my arms from around his neck.

"Now, Emily are you ready to make a decision," Dad asked me as he came up to me, holding the oath book, and as the yetis,elves and Guardians surrounded me.

"Yes."

"Then it's time for the oath. Will you Emily Kringle, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life. Their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams for they are all we have. All that we are and all that we look after." I looked at Jack and he gave me the biggest smile. I looked back at my dad and said.

"I will."

"Then congratulations Emily Kringle, for your are now and forever will be a Guardian!" Dad said as he lifted his hands up in the air and picked me up into a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Dad whispered in my ear. He set me down onto the ground where I was welcomed with thousands of hugs.

"Good job kid," Uncle Bunnymund said as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks."

"A new Guardian. Yay!" Tooth said as she flew over to me and gave me a quick hug before she tried to open my mouth and look inside, but I backed away from her already. Sandy was still asleep, so I went up to him and hugged him myself. Jack came up behind me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jack as he flew out of the workshop with me in his arms.

Jack's PoV

I was headed for the lake. It seemed like that was our special place. I landed on the lake softly as Emily seemed to have figured that I was going to take her here. I didn't let go of her yet. She looked at me with such beauty in her eyes.

"So, this is what it's like to be a Guardian," Emily said with a smile.

"What did you expect?" I asked her with a smile in return.

"Snow." Just then, I called the snow and snowflakes began to fall on us. Emily looked up as a snowflake landed on her nose.

"Are there any more surprises?" Emily asked with the smile still on her face. I had a feeling that that smile was not going to disappear any time soon.

"Only one left." I then started to lean in and kiss Emily when a loud voice came over us.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas. Jack!" North said as Emily and I giggled. We leaned in to each other and kissed a long kiss underneath the moon as Man in Moon shined down on us.


End file.
